Seeing through Mirrors
by No Answer
Summary: AU Merlin Emrys has a special gift. One that everyone says he needs to use to protect two teens. The insanly handsome twins, Arthur and Azreal. Disaster is spelled M-E-R-L-I-N   M-A-G-I-C  Merlin/Arthur/Azreal rated T for now


**Seeing Through Mirrors**

**M/M OC and OCC-ness AU **

**Merlin/Arthur/Azreal**

**Chapter One: Why, for the love of Camelot and all that is holy did there have to be TWO OF THEM?**

_**Disclaimer: I do not and most likely never will own Merlin, all rights go to the BBC I only own Azreal and the story plot.**_

Merlin Emrys lives in a complicated world. A world that deemed it fit for him to guard two of the most confusing men he had ever met as he had done in a past life apparently. A job that he finds he regrets he did so well. And so as a result Merlin ended up here, sitting across from the head of Excalibur industries and his twin sons. Being begged and bribed to protect them from unknown dangers. IHe frowned, confused, how had they known who he was and where to find him. It just didn't make any sense, Kilgarrah was always careful.

"Merlin. Just bloody agree to his deal already!" Kilgarrah growled exasperatedly at him.

"Alright alright! I dun know how much I'll be but fine!" Merlin grumbled scowling up at Kilgarrah, who promptly grinned down at the youth's face. After a strict and formal farewell the older millionaire. The blonde haired twins sat nervously on the couch as Merlin stood and left the room for a few minutes. Yelling insued.

"MERLIN! WHAT WAS THA FOR YA JERK?" A distinctly male voice shouted.

"Fer bein a snoop, Gwain! Lance GET YER ASS BACK HERE!" Merlin shouted accompanied by a series of loud thumps and giggles. Two girl sprinted down stairs giggling and holding hands, one was pale with curly black hair and lime green eyes, the other with coffee colored skin and thick waving dark brown hair.

"Morgana, Gwenivere, this is Arthur and Azreal Thompson. Merlin's newest best friends!" A cheery voice called from in the hallway. The pale girl, identified as Morgana stepped forwards to hug each of them. "Merlin will be down in a second so please hold on." Almost as soon as the words left her mouth two tall muscular teens slunk down the stairs rubbing various body-parts, only to be followed by the slighter black-haired firecracker known as Merlin followed.

The boy had shaggy black hair that fell in layers to the nape of his neck, trimmed along the sides and bangs to cover the tops of his ears and fall sideways into his sapphire colored gaze. Muscles lined his lithe frame, which was covered by a pair of ripped light blue jeans and a red long-sleeve. The other two were taller than Merlin and heavily muscled and had long dark hair that fell to their shoulders. The twins were the complete opposite of the three teens across from them. Light blond hair fell into oceanic blue and emerald green eyes that lightened depending on their mood. Chiseled features, a strong jaw and a soft mouth only addedto that princely look they both possessed.

"Merlin! Did you have to hit that hard?" one of the men groused.

"Did you want me to hit you harder, Gwaine?" Merlin questioned darkly, raising an eyebrow. Arthur grinned when Gwaine visibly gulped and hid behind the other male, Lance. With a final scowl at the two men, Merlin turned and faced his new charges. And blinked. Blinked again. And again, turned grabbed Morgana and ran back upstairs. His face strawberry red.

"Uhmmmm….." Azreal mumbled confused. Of course when things got awkward all you really needed to dissolve the tension in the room was a simple and random attack on the two gorgeous twins.

Glass exploded inwards and Merlin was suddenly on top of the twins, using his body as a shield. A feral growl tumbled from his lips, ignorant of the looks of awe and lust from below him. His dark eyes flashed gold as an un-manned skillet smacked one of the men upside the head. A second man stalked towards the three on the floor. Once again Merlin's eyes flashed, this time a silvery-purple color as he bared his teeth, a growl ripping it's way out from his chest and his throat.

"Give us the Thompson boys." The man sneered condescendingly at Merlin. His response was a heated scoff as Merlin raised himself into a protective crouch, still shielding the twins with his body below him.

"One more step and I rip you a new one, bastard." Merlin hissed, protectively and possessively tugging the twins behind him as they stood. The man stepped forwards, and Merlin attacked. A quick, hard blow to the temple knocked him unconscious as Merlin moved on. Relentlessly Merlin dealt out swift harsh blows to all that challenged him. Bodies slumped unconscious to the ground around Merlin.

"Well… That was interesting, no?" Lance smiled cheerfully at the stunned twins. Merlin blushed slightly and lowered his once-again blue eyes bashfully. Clearing his throat Merlin chuckled nervously.

"Soooooo…. How 'bout them Saints?" Merlin asked cautiously. Gwaine and Lance collapsed with laughter a this, Morgana and Gwen grinned at him as they marched up to him and grabbed an arm each. Tugging harshly they dragged the poor teen over in front of the twins who were now eyeing him with new respect.

"Introduce yourself you dolt!" Morgana chided softly earning a sheepish smile from Merlin.

"Right sorry 'bout tha'. My names Merlin Emrys, and I will be your new warden- I mean friend? Yeah tha'!" Merlin offered hurriedly as Gwen and Morgana scowled at his use of words.

"Hello, I am Azreal, and this is my twin brother Arthur. It is a pleasure to meet you, _Merlin._" Azreal stated, his voice seeming to caress Merlin's name. And without further ado, Azreal and Arthur both grabbed his hands and pressed a butterfly kiss to the backs of his knuckles. Gwen grinned approvingly and Morgana cheered silently while the other two men just ruined their image with a loud and highly girly "AWWWWWWW!"

"Right, uhm….. follow me please and I will show you where you'll be staying." Merlin turned and the twins followed. Unkown to Merlin, Azreal and Arthur held a silent conversation, using one of their shared gifts of telepathy.

I like Merlin…. We should keep him!  Arthur cooed, staring unabashedly at Merlin's ass, which he unconsciously swayed when he walked.

Merlin is a person but yes I agree that I find Merlin rather attractive as well. Azreal chided, quietly intertwining his hand with his twin's. Arthur squeezed his hand back encouragingly.

"**MERLIN!**" A deep echoing voice shouted. Merlin jumped and snuck a look down the stairs a mischievous smile glowing on his pale face.

"AWWWWW! Kilgarrah didn't enjoy his present!" Merlin whined quietly, a cheeky grin covering his face as he opened a door to reveal the room that Arthur and Azreal would have to share with him.


End file.
